Alaria
Overview Alaria Sverin is a sorceress, and a product of a controversial human selective breeding program intended to study the effects of various inherited traits. She has traces of many different bloodlines in her, most of them so subtle that it's hard to pin down just what kind of genetic mishmash her body is composed of entirely. However, while predominantly human, she is also strongly inclined to favor draconic behavior, as well as some unidentified yet notably benign aberration. She tends to wear casual clothing, and doesn't care too much about society or its rules until the consequences really stare her in the face, and even then she may disregard such if she believes that the consequences aren't inevitable or inconvenient. When fighting, she can get carried away resulting in property damage, but ultimately this is mitigated by the fact that she isn't capable of destroying buildings with her spells. Her appearance is generally fairly energetic, yet also odd with pale green-tinted skin, green hair, and pale yellow eyes that almost resemble a dragon's. She is a bit conflicted due to the nature of having many different bloodlines in her family tree, especially since her most prominent ones instill a calm and agreeable drive, alongside a destructive, rude, and confrontational drive. Personality Alaria can have wildly changing emotional states most of the time. She can be quick to anger, but she can also be equally quick to apologize once consequences stare her in the face or if she realizes that she's honestly at fault. She likes combat, and will often pursue destructive or aggressive solutions rather than peaceful ones for both the simplicity of them and the thrill of a fight. She has very little regard for rules and the laws of society if any, and will generally only obey the laws that she sees as agreeing with her own views. She can also be fairly easily persuaded with treasure or money, and is quite greedy unto a mercenary approach to opportunity. In spite of all this, she also seeks to avoid harming people when necessary, and will not pursue aggression unto the point where it seriously hurts someon unless pressed. Her mercenary personality is also mitigated by the fact that if she truly believes that it is beyond someone's ability to pay for her services, be it due to their barely getting by, or needing it for some other reason, she will help them for free. Honour means quite little to her, though fame can be quite a motivator for her if painted in the right light. She also has quite a high opinion of herself, or at the very least claims to see herself as great and benevolent, though the latter isn't entirely untrue especially when it comes to those that absolutely cannot help themselves. Her fairly strong-willed personality combined with a reckless disregard for safety in general keeps her from giving up in many situations which often works out for the better, though those with their property drenched in acid during her exploits might say otherwise. She also has a strong sense of loyalty to those that have earned her trust, and won't betray them easily, even if she's dishonest towards many others that she sees. Furthermore, in spite of her desire to gain fame and fortune, she honestly wants to do good when the opportunity presents itself. She hides this beneath her show of greed, arrogance, and recklessness but when it comes down to it, she'd sooner do the right thing and give up fame or fortune than let others suffer, especially when her friends are in danger. Magic Alaria has a fairly universalist set of abilities when it comes to her magic, though her overall abilities are somewhat offensive in nature ranging from knowing magic missile, to her inherent acidic rays, to her only second level spell, acid arrow. Her aggressive personality often leads her to expend these on offensive spells more than defensive spells but she doesn't generally go all-out unless pressed or in a particularly reckless mood.